deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Golden Moustache/Freddy the frog stuff (old freddy)
Freddy the frog is an OC made by The Golden Moustache,he's an anthromorph green frog who is an arrogant and cocky greedy scammer. Mary sue test: 8 (The whole point of this blog is to nerf Freddy and make him more balanced,some abilities he had previously ex. Black hole creation won't be included due to being way too overpowered.) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Alex vs Freddy The Frog Possible Opponents Chara Papyrus Wario Luigi Sonic the Hedgehog History Freddy the frog is a scammer in the cartoon world who is pretty cocky and arrogant,he has gone on various adventures,sometimes with his friend Lloyd,he also has a whole gang of scammers,and he and Lloyd are the leaders. Death Battle Info Name:Freddy the frog Species:Anthromorph cartoon frog Age: Over 100 years old technically. Gender:Male Appearance:Pic. Personality:Cocky and arrogant,but can sometimes get serious,he likes to scam people and he's pretty greedy,he also has somewhat of a short temper,meaning he can get angry a bit easily,but he's pretty smart,able to trick Lex Luthor level,batman level,and genius level people. Powers & Abilities Toonforce:He has toonforce,allowing him insane durability and regen,and stats. Fourth wall breaking:Can escape the fictional realm,and has knowledge of the real world,outside of the fictional realm he is on a computer,and he can delete the opponent,shut the computer down so that the opponent is stuck there,incapacitated / BFR'ed,create virtually anything,change their appearance,attack them with the mouse,and change the size of his opponent. Durability:Was sent by Time Man (a time traveling based person) to the big bang,and he tanked it without even flinching,he also can travel through space and time to take people to the big bang and throw them there,and can dodge bullets,axes,baseball bats thrown with accuracy,missiles,and etc. and ran around in space,making the whole planet spin around,before returning to it in literally one second. Intelligence:Can trick Dr. Genius, a very smart mad scientist,batman level people and lex luthor level people,this can be used in combat. Regeneration:Can regenerate from being crushed,being sent flying through multiple trees,being cut into pieces by a knight,regenerate from cannon fire,can reattach limbs to himself,and regenerate from being flattened by being crushed by a whole building falling on him.and being punched multiple times by a big wrestler. Super strenght:Can send a full grown,big wrestler flying with some punches,lift trees,and lift along with Lloyd whole stars,he also ran to the moon and punched through it,breaking it,and then punched through the sun breaking it too,although it burned his hand a bit,also ate half of the moon and sun once,and can easily beat a group of the Evil (an universal threat)'s minions easily,can lift a whole piano, Judo and martial arts skills:Has judo and martial arts skills,and displayed this multiple times by beating up some of his opponents,and hitting their pressure points,knows various techniques. Resistance to mind control:Resisted mind control by Dr. Genius. Immunity to existence erasure:Has been erased on a conceptual level,and came back anyway,surprising the entities that erased him. Magic:Can shoot magic blasts from his palms,dark red orbs which can make someone age very quickly if they are hit,weakening them,create explosive orbs and an explosive forcefield around someone,and can send large waves of fire,make lightning strike his opponent,use telekinesis,and raise his hands which turns his opponent in ice. Hammerspace:Can pull out revolvers,anvils,shotguns,axes,hammers,gigantic anvils,etc. Time travel:Can time travel,like he did to follow the lord of darkness. Forms: Dracula Frog: In this form,he becomes the supervillain Dracula Frog,who is pale in skin like Dracula and wears a black cloak and with big sharp fangs and red eyes,he could beat the living sun which was stated to have universal power and had great power over the universe,and Space the alien,a godzilla sized planet level threat which destroyed various planets and had covered the whole earth with a red forcefield,he could lift Space the alien although it took some effort,and beat the Evil as Dracula Frog,although he had beaten the Evil as Freddy too,and can move at MFTL+ speeds,being able to run to galaxy to galaxy in less than a second,and speedblitz Space the alien who moves at MFTL+ speeds too despite his giant size. Giant Freddy Face: This transformation is obtained when Freddy fused with the energy of the universe,he is one with the universe in this form,thus omnipresent,can shatter reality and create holes in it with static,and is everywhere,thus not being able to be speedblitzed,he can devour planets (but not living planets) and threatened the existence of multiverse containing living orbs and sent them flying away with his mere presence,and is invulnerable to physical damage,but could be harmed by specific energy attacks by a group of living planet guardians,and he could mind control living orbs to work for him,in this form he's a thousands of Freddy faces everywhere,as a sign of his omnipresence,he was eventually defeated and turned back to normal and forced to work on multiverse living orbs and reality to fix it,along with repairing all damage he had done,this form only happened once,and thus it's not usually something in his arsenal. Feats Tricked lex luthor level and batman level people in the world. Defeated a whole planet full of Xailons,a powerful army themed race of aliens. Became the richest frog after scamming whole countries more than he already was. Tanked the big bang along with Lloyd without a single scratch. (Lloyd's blog page is coming soon) Bringed many of his opponents to the big bang and threw them there. Was erased by various erasure entities on a conceptual level,and came back. Defeated the living sun as Dracula Frog. Legendary sword Freddy could oneshot planets. Fused with the energy of the universe once. Fought various knights and defeated them with the legendary sword. Destroyed the whole universe multiple times after escaping the fictional world,turning the universe in a white void. It took a whole group of living planets to take down Giant Freddy Face. Turned giant and devoured half of the moon and sun without any effort. (Yet,he felt his hand burning when he punched through the sun.) Could change the credits' actors and directors' names to "Freddy the frog". Fought a whole army of the Evil,and their leader twice. (Once as Freddy,once as Dracula Frog.) Defeated universal guardians to get their gold. Defeated Space the alien. Ran to planet to planet in less than one second,dodged lasers,and ran through the entire earth to get an hotdog. Jumped from a star to another star. Fought Lloyd multiple times and sometimes won. Threw a planet at Lloyd. Equipment Legendary sword (Equipment): The legendary sword is a sword Freddy obtained in an adventure in a castle,with the legendary sword,Freddy's super strenght increases,he can split a whole planet in two with a few punches to the ground and destroy boulders in one punch,along with mysterious speed,capable of disappearing from people's sight even if they're watching him,fly at MFTL speeds even in space,and one shot planets by crashing into them and not even flinching,he can also make the sword shoot yellow lasers going at MFTL speeds by saying "Da yellow laser!",whoever is hit by the yellow laser is turned into an hotdog. The book of sealing:He scammed a witch and tricked her into giving him a special book,he then trapped her inside the book,the book of sealing is a book thrown at MFTL speeds,if it hits someone they get trapped in the book. Revolvers Pies Magic Shotguns Legendary sword Weaknesses Cocky and arrogant. Can still feel pain sometimes even with his toonforce,but sometimes doesn't feel pain at all from attacks such as when he tanked the Big Bang. Dracula Frog was tricked into eating normal food,giving him a stomachache. Toon acid of course. Can be tricked into traps by being lured with money,and he realizes it too late. (Note:This is inconsistent,as sometimes he realizes that it's a trap before it's too late.) Specific energy attacks could hurt Giant Freddy Face. Was defeated by some of his opponents. Lost to Lloyd sometimes. Was almost overpowered by Lord of Darkness. Can be stunned. Category:Blog posts